


Are you shining just for me?

by honngyu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honngyu/pseuds/honngyu
Summary: Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky se presentaban como amigos para el resto del mundo, pero en la intimidad ambos sabían que sus sentimientos ya habían pasado el límite de la amistad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a dar el primer paso.Afortunadamente para ellos, las luces de Amsterdam eran capaces de hacer milagros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir Otayuri, mi OTP de YoI ;; es puro fluff, pero espero poder escribir algo más extenso y elaborado cuando acabe mi semestre.  
> Me inspiré un poco en la canción "City of Stars" de la película La La Land, así que recomiendo escucharla mientras leen /o/

  **N** inguno de los dos sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo pasaron recorriendo las calles de Amsterdam. Las tenues luces de la ciudad iluminaban sus siluetas y Yuri se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Otabek, deseando poder prolongar esa noche un poco más, o al menos, cuando llegara la hora de separarse, partir con la certeza de que se verían al día siguiente y podrían hacerlo todo otra vez.

Pero no era ese tipo de noche. Una vez terminado el recorrido, ambos se iban a despedir para luego subir a sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel en donde se hospedaban. Por la mañana Otabek estaría en rumbo a su natal Kazajistán, Yuri partiría a Rusia al mes siguiente.

Y durante todo ese mes, Amsterdam perdería su radiante encanto.  

Sabía que eso era normal considerando su estilo de vida, es más, el único momento del que tenía memoria en el que se sintió agobiado por la distancia fue durante la primera vez que tuvo que alejarse de su abuelo. Pero desde entonces, el patinador estaba completamente acostumbrado a moverse de un lado del globo al otro.

Ahora la distancia volvía a ser un problema. Y todo por culpa del kazajo al que seguía abrazado con fuerza mientras el frío viento holandés acariciaba su pálida piel.

Afortunadamente para él, no pudo seguir reflexionando sobre aquello ya que sin previo aviso, Otabek detuvo la motocicleta cuadras antes de llegar al hotel.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

Su acompañante se bajó y removió su casco. - No. Creí que sería buena idea detenernos un momento. ¿Estás apurado?

Yuri no hizo más preguntas y lo siguió.

 

En silencio avanzaron hacia un puente cercano. El ruso estaba apunto de mencionar que Yakov lo esperaba en el hotel cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Otabek envolver la suya. Alzó la mirada, consciente de que el rubor en su rostro lo traicionaba e incapaz de resistirse ante tal cálido gesto.

No era la primera vez que hacían algo como eso— solo que en raras ocasiones lo hacían en público. Yuri tenía memorizado cada momento en el que la cercanía física entre ambos lo hacía preguntarse por la naturaleza de su relación: Sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro mientras compartían un par de audífonos y caminaban por las frías calles de Moscú con la dulce voz de una cantante francesa acompañándolos; o ese día en Astana cuando ambos veían una tonta película norteamericana recostados en la misma cama, el sueño los venció y horas más tarde despertaron cara a cara (Beka le ofreció una sonrisa y Yuri se sintió derretir entre las sábanas); o esa vez que Yuri tomó del brazo al kazajo para guiarlo hacia la zona de leopardos del zoológico de San Diego— y no lo soltó hasta terminar su recorrido.

Oh, y por supuesto. Esa vez en la que Yuri se paró de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla de Otabek y darle un beso de agradecimiento por ganarle un peluche de tigre en un carnaval de Kyoto.

No podía mentirse, quería volver a hacerlo.

Se detuvieron en la mitad del puente y soltaron sus manos con cierta renuencia. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ir al otro, y ambos lo sabían.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás en San Petersburgo?

\- Durante todo el verano. Planeo ir al torneo en Roma en septiembre, ¿te veré ahí?

\- Si, me verás ahí. - Otabek le sonríe y Yuri se siente iluminar como las luces que los rodean y las estrellas que los cubren— Maldición, ¿en qué momento dejó que algo como _eso_ le ocurriera a él? ¿en cuál de aquellos íntimos momentos que repasaba una y otra vez en su mente antes de ir a dormir sus sentimientos por el kazajo se habían transformado?

Otabek siguió hablando y Yuri tardó un momento en escucharlo, demasiado distraído por la forma en que la luz de la luna caía sobre su rostro, delineando sus fuertes y atractivas facciones.

\- Pero pretendo pasar por San Petersburgo a mediados de agosto.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó, quizás con un poco más de entusiasmo del que le hubiera gustado mostrar. - Entonces nos veremos antes de lo planeado.

Otabek asintió, aún sonriendo. - Hasta entonces tendremos que terminar la película del otro día por Skype.

Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al recordar otra vez cómo había terminado esa noche de películas en Astana, y Yuri tuvo que esquivar su mirada. - Suena bien.

El silencio los invadió nuevamente, pero no era aquella cómoda quietud que portaron durante el viaje en motocicleta. Era más bien ese tenso ambiente que nacía cuando la timidez o inexperiencia lograba que se tragaran las palabras. Sus manos reposaban sobre la baranda del puente pero aún permanecían cerca, muy cerca. La tranquila mirada de Otabek se encontraba perdida en algún lugar del agua bajo ellos— Estaba pensando en algo y Yuri ansiaba saber si acaso podía estar sintiendo las mismas cosas que lo inquietaban a él— Todos esos gestos, esas miradas, la forma en que su piel se tocaba y se sentía bien, _correcto_. ¿Podían significar lo que él creía que significaba? ¿Lo que él _quería_ que significaran?

Era patético, aún no se habían separado y el ruso ya comenzaba a añorar esa intimidad que habían forjado. Y quizás fue ese lo que lo llevó a seguir sus impulsos y aferrarse al brazo de Otabek, dejando poco y nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos— era su forma de decir que lo extrañaría, mucho.

Apenas pudo pensar en lo que había hecho cuando sintió como Otabek removía su brazo— se alertó, creyendo que su gesto era algo extraño o inapropiado, pero pronto todos sus miedos se apagaron cuando el kazajo lo acercó más a él, pasando su brazo sobre su hombro.

Si, eso estaba mejor.

\- Puede que no sea por mucho tiempo pero— Estaré esperando que sea agosto.

\- Serán cinco meses, suena como bastante tiempo—

\- Tranquilo, con tu estilo de vida no los vas a notar.

Y antes de que Yuri pudiera refutar aquello, Otabek se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Hay más silencio entre ellos— la expresión del kazajo era serena y Yuri— Yuri sentía como sus mejillas se encendieron debido al beso y por la idea que llegó a su mente de forma inmediata: Si iban a hacer eso, lo harían _bien_.

No hubo reflexión alguna ni análisis de las posibles consecuencias. Yuri agarró la chaqueta de Otabek para inclinarlo más a su altura y, completamente embriagado con el romántico ambiente que los rodeaba y la noción de que no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo en cinco malditos meses, presionó sus labios contra los de Otabek, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación de su cálida boca respondiendo al gesto. El corazón de Yuri se sintió estallar de pura felicidad al notar que era correspondido, y lo impulsó a rodear el cuello del kazajo con sus brazos, mientras que complacido sentía Otabek afirmaba y acariciaba su espalda.

Una vez más las palabras no habían sido necesarias para expresar lo que sentían por el otro, un solo beso bastaba para consolidar todo lo que habían creado entre ellos desde ese té en Barcelona.

En ese preciso instante solo eran ellos y las luces de la ciudad. Una íntima pista de patinaje en la que deseaban bailar para siempre.

Al separarse, Yuri notó de inmediato como un sonrojo florecía en el rostro de Otabek. Era suficiente para sentirse victorioso.

 

Durante el viaje hacia el hotel Otabek habló sobre el entrenamiento que lo esperaba de vuelta en Kazajistán, Yuri escuchaba atento mientras pensaba en lo mucho que lo extrañaría durante los próximos meses. Se aferró con más fuerza a él y suspiró.

Llegaron a su destino y el kazajo se ofreció a dejarlo en la puerta de su habitación.

\- Tengo que entrar— Yakov quería que estuviera de vuelta temprano para el entrenamiento matutino y— Tu tienes que descansar un poco antes de tu viaje.

Pronunciar esas últimas palabras le dolió un poco, pero no más que la mirada que Otabek le dedicó.

\- Lo sé. Buenas noches. - Susurró, sosteniendo el mentón de Yuri con delicadeza y dejando un beso en sus labios.

\- Buenas noches, Beka. - Apenas se separaron por un momento cuando Yuri volvió a arrastrarlo para besarlo solo una vez más. Ahora con más intensidad que los anteriores, como si quisiera que ese beso compensara todos los que no podrían disfrutar durante los cinco meses en que estarían separados. -  Nos vemos en agosto...Como— ¿Novios?

\- Como novios, Yura.

 

Esa noche Yuri se fue a dormir con un sentimiento agridulce oprimiendo su pecho. El recuerdo de sus labios encontrandose lo hacían sentir en las nubes— Pero dejarlo ir dolió más que nunca, y sabía que así serían todas las veces que tendrían que decirse adiós.  
Abrazando el peluche de tigre que Otabek ganó para él en Kyoto, Yuri cayó dormido esperando despertar durante el fin del verano.

 

Beka ❤ [07:00 a.m]: Hey, tigryonak  
Beka ❤ [07:01 a.m]: Espero que Yakov no te haya dado problemas por volver un poco más tarde anoche   
Beka ❤ [07:01 a.m]: Pero siempre puedes culpar a tu novio por eso   
Beka ❤ [07:02 a.m]: Ten un buen día, Yura   
Beka ❤ [07:05 a.m]: ❤

Al terminar de leer los mensajes, Yuri no pudo evitar estrechar con fuerza el tigre a su lado, ocultando su jovial rostro en el falso pelaje.

Sí, definitivamente sería capaz de soportar las reprimendas de Yakov.

**Author's Note:**

> Tigryonak (Тигрёнок) = tigrecito (les dije queesto era puro fluff -?-)
> 
> Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, ¡pero espero que les haya gustado! Kudos/comentarios son siempre apreciados ❤️️


End file.
